Désir
by Megnove
Summary: Per nessun altro... per nessun'altra... per chi crederà sempre in questo. Un "seguito" forse di alcune mie... forse di altre non mie... o forse una predizione del futuro... With love


**Désir**

–Ah…  
Si destò alla luce notturna che entrava in fiotti dalla finestra, imbiancando ogni cosa nella stanza. Non gli sembrava di aver fatto un brutto sogno o altro… era una sensazione più dolce, come se qualcuno o qualcosa avesse, molto piano, chiamato il suo nome.  
Non riconobbe subito la camera. Era più grande e ariosa di quanto fosse abituato. C'erano quadri e oggetti suoi, alle pareti, ma anche altro… Raccolse i ricordi per qualche minuto.  
Respirando profondamente, si mise a sedere sul letto, leggermente sudato. Il chiaro di luna trasse riflessi caldi dal suo corpo. Era una notte limpidissima. Si alzò dirigendosi alla finestra.  
Alle sue spalle, gli parve di udire un leggerissimo sospiro.  
Ah, certo. Forse era stato _davvero_ chiamato per nome.  
Sorrise voltandosi verso la forma sotto il lenzuolo. Sorrideva lievemente anche lei, gli occhi chiusi, una sola spalla candida e rotonda scoperta alla luce. Come sempre, vederla gli fece balzare il cuore. Una mano sottile era protesa verso il posto che lui aveva occupato prima. L'aveva svegliata? Forse no… o forse sì, e stava solo prolungando quel momento godendosi la sensazione del dormiveglia.  
Certo. Che sciocco. Non ci si era ancora abituato.

Quel pomeriggio, dopo il ritorno dall'ultima missione… tutti gli altri erano trasaliti nel mezzo dei loro hobby al suono di un urlo belluino proveniente dalla cucina.  
–COSAAAAA? E me lo dici COSÌ? Aaaah, ti ODIO, brutto BASTARDOOOO! CONGRATULAZIONIIIII!  
Erano seguiti tonfi, grida soffocate e rumori di pentolame e scatolaglia varia.  
Dopodiché, sotto gli occhi di tutti puntati verso la porta, era emerso il Re di New York stritolando il suo migliore amico con l'aria un po' ammaccata e i capelli scompigliati sotto un braccio. –Volete sentire cosa ha COMBINATO il signorino alle nostre spalle? Volete SENTIRE? Mentre faceva tanto l'INNOCENTE?– aveva quasi cantato con gaudio trascinandolo in mezzo al salotto per il collo a rischio di strozzarlo. –Forza, RACCONTALO ANCHE A LORO!  
Be', non era che non si fosse aspettato la reazione. E non era che non si fosse aspettato neanche il semicerchio di facce malandrine che gli si era stretto attorno con l'aria di chi vuole anche una coca e un popcorn e magari una sigaretta per gradire. Quei disgraziati avevano le _antenne_… se non glielo avesse detto lui, avrebbero finito per capirlo da soli. E avevano intuito benissimo anche ciò che _non_ aveva detto. Per fortuna c'era lei a proteggerlo vegliando con sguardo critico durante il resoconto e lanciando occhiate a destra e a manca, e i curiosoni si erano dovuti trattenere dai commenti pepati e dal chiedere dettagli precisi.  
–…In poche parole… abbiamo deciso di… sposarci– aveva concluso con imbarazzo. –Non adesso, e forse neanche presto, ma… un giorno. Abbiamo pensato che doveste saperlo. E…  
–Forza, bello, DILLO…  
Un respiro profondo. –E… ci trasferiremo fin da adesso nella camera grande in fondo al corridoio. Quella vuota che di solito usiamo per gli ospiti. Il professore ci ha dato il permesso. Quindi… ecco tutto.  
Si era aspettato un sacco di battutine e ridacchiate varie. Era stato grato quando invece era caduto semplicemente il silenzio per qualche minuto. Interrotto infine dal commento maturo: –Be', era anche ora. Congratulazioni.  
–Vi aiutiamo a portarci le vostre cose.  
–Ci stavamo chiedendo da un pezzo quando vi sareste decisi.  
–Io mi prenoto per la torta nuziale.  
–Hey, sia ben chiaro, il testimone lo faccio IO.  
–Giochiamocela a poker, facciaccia da ponte.  
_…Bah._

Già… le sue cose…  
Non era mai entrato nella sua camera _prima_, se non fuggevolmente per chiamarla quando c'era bisogno di lei, o c'era un'adunata… che strano ora vederle mescolate alle proprie. Non aveva potuto darci una buona occhiata mentre stavano traslocando.  
Si accostò agli scaffali. Libri di poesie… romanzi dell'Ottocento… i versi completi di Victor Hugo? E poi, naturalmente, una quantità di spartiti musicali e libri illustrati sulla danza… si sentiva un pochino uno spione che entrasse senza permesso _così_ nella sua vita privata. Ma allo stesso tempo… era una sensazione dolce…  
E la collezione di nastri era ben più nutrita. Per la maggior parte arie d'opera o musica classica, come si era aspettato. Provò a prendere in mano qualcosa, con cautela. Le romanze di Tosti? Doveva riconoscersi ignorante. _Les Contes d'Hoffmann_? Arie del Settecento? Si accorse di un pezzo di carta infilato in una custodia. Provò a spiegarlo.  
Era la sua grafia… rotonda ed elegante. Aveva ricopiato alcuni versi di una canzone, ma cancellando e invertendo delle parole. Si concentrò solo un attimo per decifrarle alla luce lunare.

_«__Plaisir__ Chagrin d'amour ne dure qu'un moment  
__Chagrin__ Plaisir d'amour dure toute la vie»._

Gli venne vagamente in mente il motivo della canzone… l'aveva sentita anche lui qualche volta quando lei la metteva alla radio. Più che altro se ne ricordava perché lei amava cantarla, e si era incantato come sempre al suono della sua voce.  
Ma apparentemente se le piaceva la musica non era molto d'accordo col poeta.  
_Chagrin d'amour… Plaisir d'amour…?_  
A cosa si riferiva? Non certo a…  
Era una fievolissima risatina soffocata quella che aveva sentito? Si voltò. Non si era mossa. Ma stava forse sorridendo un pochino più di prima? E aveva socchiuso di pochissimo gli occhi per guardarlo? O si era immaginato tutto?  
Sorrise a sua volta. _Non mi starai mica diventando maliziosa ora, vero?_  
Quanto si cambia… quante cose cambiano realmente, quando…?

–Vedrai come cambieranno le cose– si era sentito dire inaspettatamente in tono saggio durante quel pomeriggio, tra uno scatolone e l'altro. –Come cambierai _tu_. Anche se in un certo senso non cambierà nulla, come nulla è cambiato.  
–Huh?– Ne aveva dovuti sopportare di sorrisetti sotto i baffi e allusioni, mentre gli amici andavano e venivano: dal «comportati bene» al «se vuoi ti do delle dritte» al «rendimi fiero di te» e cose di questo genere… per un attimo non era stato sicuro se si trattasse di una nuova presa in giro o di un vero consiglio paterno. Non se l'era aspettato.  
Ma il duro aveva l'aria veramente seria in quel momento, nonostante anche lui in precedenza non avesse fatto mancare qualche bonaria frecciatina. –Sai che ti ho sempre rispettato, anche quando eravamo in disaccordo. E che mi sono sempre fidato delle tue decisioni. Ma se c'era qualcosa che sentivo ti mancasse, nella vita… be', era proprio questo. Fattelo dire da chi ha un po' d'anni più di te. È la cosa migliore che poteva capitarti. Anzi, la cosa migliore per tutti e due.  
–Questo lo so… ma…  
–Non voglio fare il maestrino e annoiarti con frasi fatte. Come aprire gli occhi, diventare maturi, essere più forti. Del resto, non credo nemmeno che riuscirei a spiegartelo a parole. Si capisce soltanto _vivendolo_. Che prima… prima non si era che una _metà_ e poi…  
Aveva fatto una lunga pausa distogliendo lo sguardo assente verso un punto lontano.  
–Però ti chiedo una cosa sola. Ci credevi quando ti dicevano che puoi arrivare a _perderti_ in qualcun altro?  
–Perdersi…– aveva mormorato lui.  
–È questo che stai provando ora?  
Assorto, prima ancora di rendersene conto, si era trovato a scuotere lentamente la testa. –No… no. Piuttosto… è tutto il…  
E l'amico aveva sorriso largamente. –Allora– aveva esclamato, dandogli una gran pacca sulla schiena –andrà tutto bene. È la cosa giusta. Mi raccomando, tienitela stretta.

E poi era giunto il momento in cui tutti se n'erano andati, dopo gli ultimi avvertimenti tipo: «E non dar retta ai consigli di 'sto donnaiolo, che di donne VERE ne capisce MENO DI ZERO… ma tanto lo sai già, vero?» e «Mi raccomando, _miss_, se questo ragazzaccio dovesse fare il MANIACO chiami che veniamo subito a salvarla!» Avevano chiuso la porta e li avevano lasciati soli… per la _prima vera serata_ nella loro stanza.  
Avevano sistemato le lenzuola del nuovo letto per conto loro. Gli altri si erano accorti di quanto fossero arrossiti, arrivati a quel punto. Era stata la prima volta…  
…e poi mettere a posto gli ultimi soprammobili… e iniziare a prepararsi… anche questo, per la prima volta… «Dove metto il mio pigiama?» «Da che parte vorresti…?» «Ehm… io di solito dormo…» «Davvero?» Sentendosi incredibilmente, teneramente goffi…  
E poi… be', qui le cose iniziavano a farsi confuse. Ricordava solo che a un certo punto lei era scoppiata a ridere… E non aveva resistito alla tentazione di baciare quel sorriso.  
E poi di continuare a baciarla.

_Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour,  
Souris à nos ivresses,  
Nuit plus douce que le jour,  
Ô belle nuit d'amour!_

Sì… davvero una notte più chiara e più bella del giorno… sembrava quasi che tutta quella luce rendesse vive le cose.  
Quante prime volte, con lei… e quanti cambiamenti…  
Le prime parole che lei gli aveva rivolto… non aveva mai avuto la sensazione prima che qualcuno potesse _volerlo davvero_, tenere davvero ad averlo accanto. Forse era stato quello il vero motivo per cui aveva deciso di seguire il gruppo.  
E poi… _Voi due andate in coppia…_ quanto aveva realmente capito il piccolo, fin da quel momento? La prima volta che l'aveva veramente guardata in volto e aveva sentito quel sussulto, quello che avrebbe provato tante e tante altre volte ancora senza mai riuscire ad abituarcisi veramente.  
Già da allora, per lui le cose erano state _diverse_… no, anzi, non diverse… più come se oltre il guscio di rabbia che le cattiverie gli avevano incrostato addosso, stesse cominciando ad emergere _il vero se stesso_. Non era cambiato per quello che gli era stato fatto, o come i suoi aguzzini avrebbero voluto. Era _cresciuto_ incontrando loro… incontrando lei. Il suo pensiero era diventato quasi subito… _Io devo proteggerli_.  
E poi la prima volta che l'aveva stretta tra le sue braccia… per toglierla dal pericolo, ma già allora… aveva notato il suo profumo di fiori sbocciati… aveva sentito quel lieve turbamento ignoto. E poi, nei giorni, nei mesi, negli anni, pian piano… l'accrescersi, il maturare di quei sentimenti… che non aveva riconosciuto all'inizio, perché non li aveva mai provati prima. E non li avrebbe mai provati dopo. Per nessun'altra donna.  
No, forse non era esatto. Li _aveva_ provati per un'altra. Una che non c'era più… che quasi non ricordava nemmeno… e che non avrebbe mai smesso di rimpiangere.  
Anche se adesso era diventato un dolore diverso… più dolce… non più oscuro e disperato…  
Quasi come se…  
Tornò ad avvicinarsi, si sedette sulla sponda del letto, contemplandola. Stavolta fu certo di aver visto un fuggevole rossore passarle sulle guance, rendendola ancora più bella.  
Sì. Era così.  
Non c'era neanche da chiederselo.  
Lo aveva saputo fin dalla prima volta…  
…la prima volta che era diventato consapevole del suo amore per lei…  
…la prima volta che era stato sulla soglia della morte e ne era stato strappato dal suo pensiero…  
…la prima volta che aveva posato le labbra sulle sue.  
Chi era stato il primo ad avvicinarsi, allora? Ci avevano scherzosamente litigato su per parecchio tempo, dopo. Ad ognuno sembrava che fosse stato l'altro. Entrambi sentivano di aver _ricevuto_ un dono, più che di averlo fatto… di essere stati salvati, vinti, più che di aver conquistato… ed era possibile che avessero ragione entrambi.  
Ciò che ricordava chiaramente… era quell'aroma di fiori, quella trepidazione… la sensazione di forza, che gli aveva dato la forza… e…  
…l'impressione di _rinascere_.  
Il suo cuore riarso, finalmente dissetato.  
E il desiderio profondissimo di continuare ad amarla, a stringerla, per l'eternità.

Il desiderio…  
_…il tuo desiderio non potrà mai essere appagato…_  
Aggrottò le ciglia. Le aveva mai udite davvero quelle parole? O era stata la voce della sua paura più grande?  
E ancora… anche questo, era veramente accaduto? O era stata soltanto una visione? O entrambe le cose? O _doveva ancora accadere_?  
Quell'ombra colossale davanti agli occhi, la sensazione di essere schiacciato, annichilito, e tuttavia di dover andare avanti; la paura di riconoscere il proprio stesso volto nel buio… e quella voce nella sua testa, un momento saggia, un momento aspra, un momento dopo un milione di voci…  
_Cos'è che desideri? Cos'è che vuoi veramente?_  
E lui solo nel buio, che strappatosi tutti i veli dal cuore trovava finalmente, con stupore, la risposta.  
_La vita… io desidero…  
…la vita._  
E l'aveva avuta.  
Per sé. Per tutti.

_Sì. La vita. Io desidero… la vita.  
La MIA vita.  
La mia luce.  
Il mio cielo…_  
Quanto era cambiato… quanto era _cresciuto_, con lei. Quanto erano cresciuti insieme, attraverso tutte quelle prime volte. E senza mai perdere quel resto di pudore… di meraviglia, stupore… che forse non se ne sarebbe andato mai del tutto. Perché sarebbe stata sempre una novità inesausta il fatto di essere così miracolosamente amati l'uno dall'altro.  
Perdersi in qualcuno… no. Non era affatto vero. In lei, si era _trovato_.  
E non era un sentimento che li rendesse egoisti, dimentichi del bene degli altri, che li spingesse a trascurare il giuramento fatto con tutti… per preservare la propria felicità.  
No. Senza quell'amore… forse non avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza forza per andare avanti e _fare la cosa giusta.  
La mia vita…_  
Fino alla prima volta…  
…la prima volta che lei aveva pronunciato quelle parole…  
…che il suo desiderio aveva risposto al richiamo…  
…la prima volta che le era appartenuto _completamente_.  
Come non aveva mai potuto fare, non aveva mai osato fare prima…  
…quando aveva sentito di essere finalmente _completo_.  
Anche allora, chi aveva mosso il primo passo? Chi aveva dato coraggio all'altro? Alla fine non importava.  
Aveva dato tutto per lei. Aveva dato tutto _a_ lei. Non c'era più niente che potesse fargli paura.  
Non c'era più niente che non potesse vincere…  
…in lei, era stato rimesso al mondo.

La voce, il sogno, aveva avuto torto. Il suo desiderio…  
…era stato appagato. Ma per continuare ad esistere. Per continuare ad accrescersi, a volerla rendere sempre più felice…  
…a volerla sempre di più.  
Per andare avanti insieme. Per crescere ancora insieme. Per cambiare ancora insieme, senza mai cambiare. Per diventare sempre più compiutamente _se stessi_.  
Per la vita. Forse per l'eternità. Ad ogni fine… un nuovo inizio.  
Probabilmente…  
…anche lei stava pensando le stesse cose, dietro le palpebre chiuse. E condivideva il palpito in attesa del suo cuore.  
_Stringimi…_  
Molto lentamente, allungò una mano a toglierle il lenzuolo.  
Quello che vide gli mozzò il fiato. Come la prima volta, come ogni volta. La sua carnagione sembrava addirittura risplendere bianchissima di luce propria sotto la luna. Era la luce stessa, la purezza stessa. Non riusciva mai a credere di poter essere stato scelto _lui_… e _lui solo_… per guardare tanta bellezza. Per lunghi minuti le giacque semplicemente accanto, carezzandola solo con gli occhi, senza riuscire a far altro…  
…mentre lei assaporava il momento a sua volta, la dolce tensione, la presenza del suo sguardo…  
…prima di tendere con dolcezza un braccio. Lei godette la sensazione delle sue dita che le scorrevano sulla pelle…  
E poi le sue labbra… tenere, adoranti, assetate.  
A quel punto smise di far finta di dormire.


End file.
